


名字待定⋯⋯

by kacakaca



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 05:25:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13228980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kacakaca/pseuds/kacakaca





	名字待定⋯⋯

一

“您真的要去吗，夫人⋯⋯”  
“没事的。”  
她转过头来，系着帽子的薄纱遮住了她的半边脸，压低的帽檐遮住了她的眼睛，老妇人只看到她微微下撇的嘴唇，和她的声音一样，显示着她的镇静。  
“夫人，如果有什么事和烦恼，请一定⋯⋯”老妇人轻拍着年轻人的手，半含怜悯半含疼惜的看着她。  
“没事的，太太。我只是想去森林里散个心而已，晚餐之前我就回来。最近一直在忙着看账簿。”她说着。“我想松口气。”  
“好的，好的。”老妇人说着，放开对方想要抽出的手。“你要小心。”  
“谢谢，您走吧，我会没事的。”  
老妇人叹了一口气，往回走去，一步三回头的看着背后那年轻女人挺拔的身影。  
可怜的波诺弗瓦夫人，年纪轻轻就遭遇了这种不信，谁能料到，这场战争就这样毁掉了她的生活？丈夫半身不遂地从战场上下来，而年轻的她必须扛起这个家，这是不幸⋯⋯  
罗莎一直看着老妇人的背影，等到对方终于走远了，她才摘下自己的帽子，如释重负般叹了一口气，低下头默默摩挲着窄边帽的边沿。  
她听着溪流的哗哗声响和小鸟的叫声，感受着四下无人的寂静。  
过了一会儿，她将那顶女士帽挂在一旁的树枝上，脱下手上的白色手套，一手抓着它们，向树林里走去。

 

二

她知道这次已经有些晚了，于是加快脚步，靴子下踏着的树叶发出沙沙声响。  
这是个宁静的午后，深秋的太阳带着些暖意，照在这片森林里。  
罗莎记得这条路，绕过那截断掉的木桩，遇到那颗刚刚长到人一般高的小树苗时右转⋯⋯好了，在向前走几英里就是⋯⋯  
她看到那熟悉的身影，却是出现在不同于平常的地点，不禁停下了脚步。  
他是背着光站的，阳光勾勒出他脸庞与红发的轮廓——本该在前方的小溪等待她的守林人，一言不发地朝她走来。  
她下意识地捏紧了手上拿着的手套。  
“你来晚了。”  
他开口，虽然语调冷静，在她听来却像是一种责怪。  
“没有办法，今天早上账目里出了一个新的⋯⋯”  
后面的话被一个吻堵住，咽回她的喉咙里。她不禁抓住对方揽着她的肩的手——那掌心的温度，似乎隔着层层布料传来。  
这是时隔已久的吻，时隔已久的拥抱。那令人眩晕的热度让她招架不住，搭在肩上的手移到了她的腰上，对方更用力的把她拥入怀中。她撞上背后的树干，喘着气仰起头。  
她已经多久没有亲吻过这两片唇了？  
她并非没有别的亲吻，但那每日例行的吻是冰冷的、索然无味的、令人悲伤的，爱人的生命之火已然熄灭，那些昔日的激情与甜蜜便也随之逝去了。  
“别⋯⋯在这里。”  
她说着，伸手按住他搭在她腰间的手，阻止接下来的动作。  
斯科特·柯克兰顿了一下，抬起手背抚过罗莎的脸庞，肌肤的接触让她不禁颤抖了一下。  
“来。”  
他只是短短吐出这个词，牵起她的手往前走去。罗莎看着他的后脑勺，跟着他的步伐，只觉得不知是他的还是自己的掌心如此滚烫。

 

三

她的头发乱了，她的衣服皱了。不过没关系，毕竟，波诺弗瓦夫人担起支撑这个遭遇不幸的、支离破碎的家的重任。她不过是在履行自己的职责之余喘一口气，去了森林里“散心”而已，“户外活动”难免会让她一时看起来不体面，没有人会因此非议责怪她。  
就像第一次相遇时他所做的那样，他横抱着她穿过那条不算深的小溪，在她还未双脚着地前就又开始吻她。  
对方的木屋洁净到几乎一尘不染，桌子上还摆着占有露珠的玫瑰与藓花——是为了迎接她的到来，还是这个人一直如此，在这除他之外无人的林地里保持这迥异的习惯？  
她猜测着那些无从得知的答案，低下头解开上衣的纽扣，一件一件地把衣物脱下，搭在椅背上。她什么也不说，躺倒在床铺上，因为寒冷而瑟缩起来，身下床单的触感对她来说，粗糙到令人不适。  
对方也已蜕尽了衣物，俯下身来，一手撑在罗莎身旁，嘴唇挨上她的颈项，另一只手再一次，覆上她的腰身。  
护林人的手上有着一层薄茧，而罗莎·波诺弗瓦那被护养过的肌肤细腻，指腹覆上敏感的部位，让她不住地腰身打颤。积累压抑已久的欲望轻易便被点燃，她把手伸进对方后脑勺的红发之中，咬着嘴唇闭上眼睛。  
她急切地想要把自己投入欲望的漩涡之中，从而摆脱那些黏在她身后的黑暗——那些无论她走到哪里，都在脑中挥之不去的东西：成堆的合同与账目、丈夫坐在轮椅上的背影、旁人假惺惺的怜悯和背地里的议论⋯⋯  
对方的唇覆上她的脖颈，比起亲吻、更像是在烙下烙印。斯科特亲吻着她，从脸庞到锁骨到胸口。屋外的世界——溪流、鸟儿的啼叫，都被这一堵墙、一幅窗帘所隔开，她的耳边只剩下暧昧的粘腻水声。  
“啊⋯⋯！”  
对方的手滑到了她的两腿之间，只是粗略地揉了一下她那越来越湿润的地方，让一声呻吟出现在她紊乱的喘息间隙。尽管大腿被对方用手托着，她还是不由地绷紧了脚尖，用颤动的双腿弄皱了身下的床单。  
她的身体在渴望，思绪在渴望，渴望被欲望占据、淹没，让那些哀愁与烦扰被冲刷走。  
她咬紧牙关，不去看他，侧头把半边脸都埋在枕头里。下身的部位像火一样灼烧，对方的进入让她不快，没有章法的律动简直像是横冲直撞，而她的肌肉也僵硬得没法放松下来，肉体不像是在交融，更像是在对抗。  
灼烧感中迸发出一丝恼人的刺痛，她一巴掌拍在对方的胸口。  
“干什么⋯⋯轻一点！”  
她说着，终于转过头来瞪着他，语气中带着疲惫与气恼，还有一丝近似撒娇般的委屈，虽然不是她本想表达的本意。  
弗朗西斯就不会那么粗暴！  
这个想法突兀地跳脱出来，就像一滴墨水滴入清水，挥之不去，沾染了她的内心。  
弗朗西斯会俯身在她的耳边低语情话，会用手指抚慰她的嘴唇和肌肤，会温柔地撩拨，不紧不慢地进入，会⋯⋯  
然而这样的弗朗西斯已经不在了。  
那暂时从心中被消磨掉的剪影再一次浮现于心头——她深爱的恋人，已经被这场该死的、她全然无法决定的战争毁了心身。他再也、再也无法用手拥抱爱抚她，无法拿起画笔了。  
悲伤与罪恶感升腾而起，身上的人却开始温柔起来，按着她的腰的双手抚摸着她的肌肤，律动开始变得缓慢。这样的举动让被疼痛遮盖的欲望重新涌上。  
混乱的喘息渐渐变成了带着哭腔的呻吟，不知是因为悲伤还是生理反应，泪水占据了她的眼眶。她看不清斯科特的表情，伸手抓住对方的肩膀。  
欲望阻挡了悲伤的扩散，但还是无法驱逐它，悲伤就在那里，在燃烧的欲望旁。  
下身在炙热的搏动中攀上顶点，罗莎仰头发出一声呻吟，紧闭双眼。泪水因此沾湿睫毛，顺着眼角留下，没入搭在床单上的凌乱发丝之间。  
她疲惫地喘息着，待对方释放在她体内后，放松下来。数日劳累工作，她已经很久没睡过一顿饱觉了。斯科特已经退开，棉被盖在她的躯体上。沉沉地闭上眼睛，她感到连身下的床单都在睡意的驱使下变得柔软起来。  
她睡去，睡眠代替欲望，让她能够继续逃过那悲伤。


End file.
